Um Natal para um Saiyajin
by Marin.de.Aguia
Summary: É o primeiro Natal de Vegeta no planeta Terra. Os costumes dos humanos e o sentimentalismo do Natal conseguirão tocar o coração do nervoso príncipe dos Saiyajins? Bulma conseguirá fazer com que a data ainda seja importante? - Primeira fic de DBZ!
1. Capítulo 1: Como as coisas começaram

Um Natal para um Saiyajin

Capítulo I – Como as coisas começaram

Poder.

Força.

Persistência.

Os robôs avançavam enquanto jogavam seus raios no seu único alvo. Vegeta se esquivava com destreza e rapidamente vencia a distância que o separava de seus inimigos e os massacrava rapidamente. A vantagem do treino era que desta vez, além de não serem robôs ultrapassados, também eram muitos. Mas para Vegeta, o número parecia cair rápido demais.

- Humpf... insetos... não duraram nem 5 minutos. – O Saiyajin cerrava um dos punhos fortemente, após derrubar o último dos robôs.

Caminhou até o painel de controle de gravidade da Câmara Gravitacional e apertou alguns botões. A grande tela de plasma que havia em uma das paredes do recinto de treino do Saiyajin ligou instantaneamente. Com mais alguns comandos nos controles, mudava as câmeras na tela.

- Qual era mesmo o botão...? – resmungava nervoso para si mesmo, enquanto apertava um botão de cada vez e olhava atento para a tela de plasma.

No primeiro aperto, a tela mostrou a piscina... não havia ninguém lá. Vegeta apertou novamente.... agora a imagem era dentro da casa dos Briefs, que mostrava que não havia ninguém na sala.

- Cadê aquele velho? – Vegeta insistia... nada nos corredores... nada na cozinha... nada no quintal... até que finalmente, mais um toque e a tela mostrou o laboratório onde o Sr. Briefs e Bulma costumavam trabalhar.

Vegeta parou ali, olhando a tela. Finalmente, encontrara alguém. Seria ali mesmo que iria descontar sua raiva por terem lhe enviado robôs tão inúteis. Mas para a surpresa do Saiyajin, não era o velho Briefs que estava no laboratório. Pelo menos não desta vez. Reconheceu os cabelos azulados assim que a imagem se intensificou na tela.

- Humpf... Mulher... quero que prepare mais robôs para o meu treinamento. – grunhiu rangendo os dentes, sem nem ao menos esperar que Bulma percebesse que ele estava no setor de comunicação do laboratório.

Bulma estava concentrada, olhando minuciosamente um projeto no monitor de seu computador. Ao ouvir a voz de Vegeta, deu um pulo da cadeira que chegou quase a ir ao chão com o susto.

- AIII!!! VEGETA!!! – gritou irada depois de tomar tal susto. – Quantas vezes você vai ter que ouvir de mim, que não sou surda e você não precisa ficar berrando do outro lado dessa tela...???

- Os robôs do meu treinamento acabaram... 450 protótipos fracos, que não duraram nem 5 minutos. Preciso de coisas melhores do que essas porcarias de lata que seu pai tem feito ultimamente. – novamente Vegeta cresceu sua voz por cima de Bulma.

- Você só sabe destruir... – Bulma sentou confortavelmente em sua cadeira e olhou indignada para seu hóspede. – Tenho mais robôs por aqui... uns novos que estão sendo desenvolvidos... mas ainda não estão prontos. Falta implementar as armas.

- Eu preciso treinar... termine-os agora! – Vegeta continuou com sua voz autoritária.

Por que ele sempre fazia isso? O arrogante e orgulhoso príncipe dos Saiyajins vivia nervoso, com os nervos à flor da pele. Bulma sempre se sentia irritada com isso. Não que isso lhe incomodasse muito... mas incomodava. Parecia até ela, quando estava de TPM.

- Eu não posso simplesmente pegar o projeto e terminar em 1 hora... ainda vai levar um tempo. – Bulma disse indiferente e virou a cadeira, dando as costas para o Saiyajin.

- Quer morrer, mulher? – mais uma vez a voz embargada de ódio.

- O que quero dizer é que ainda leva tempo, pois se não me engano, você pediu que eles fossem 'adversários à altura'... e por isso estamos implementando um armamento bem mais pesado. – a cientista desviou sua atenção novamente para seu computador, dispensando o Saiyajin. – Agora vai arranjar outra coisa pra fazer sem ser treinar com robôs, que quando eles estiverem prontos, com certeza você vai ficar sabendo.

- Grff... mulherzinha irritante... – Vegeta grunhiu.

- Mulherzinha não.... – Bulma já ia se virando com uns nomes bem mal educados na ponta da língua, mas quando se deu conta, Vegeta já havia desligado a tela de plasma. – Mal agradecido... eu tenho nome... – disse com a voz mais suave, recostando-se na sua cadeira.

Os olhos já estavam começando a doer e já estava cansada. Agora, depois dessa 'conversinha agitada' com Vegeta, havia se desgastado ainda mais. Precisava de um descanso, afinal, já faziam 3 dias que mal dormia, tendo sua atenção completamente voltada para o novo projeto da Corporação Cápsula.

Levantou-se da cadeira e desligou o computador. Caminhou até a porta e deixou o laboratório, pegando o elevador para a sala de sua casa. Assim que a porta espelhada do elevador se fechou, viu seu próprio reflexo.

"_Nem tinha me dado conta que meus cabelos já cresceram esse tamanho todo."_ – pensou consigo mesma, logo abrindo um sorriso no rosto e se animando a sair um pouco dali. Não pensou duas vezes, assim que alcançou a sala, pegou sua bolsa e retirou uma cápsula, foi até a entrada de sua mansão e jogou-a. Partiu em seu veículo recém aparecido sem devaneios.

Vegeta estava se alongando e fazendo alguns exercícios com seu ki, enquanto deixava a gravidade da câmara onde treinava em 200 vezes. Gradativamente ia aumentando, já que não havia mais daquelas 'latas velhas' para detonar. Duas horas depois já treinara o suficiente, embora ainda quisesse puxar ainda mais os exercícios. Desligou a gravidade e saiu da câmara, indo em direção à casa dos Briefs.

- Querido, acho que tudo está tããããooo bonitoooo... – A Sra. Briefs vinha alegremente, comentando com o marido, ao chegarem. Tinham saído para fazer compras, e como a mãe de Bulma sempre fora muito vaidosa, segurou o marido por horas nas lojas de roupas e cosméticos.

Vegeta tentou ignorar os barulhos que surgiram na casa após o regresso dos Briefs das compras, já que conhecia como era a mãe de Bulma. Foi para seu aposento tomar uma ducha e se isolar no quarto, antes que a bruxa o encontrasse e o amolasse.

- Onde está Bulma? – o Sr. Briefs perguntou assim que percebeu a casa vazia.

- Deve estar no laboratório querido. Sabe o quanto ela tem se dedicado àquela nova invenção. – disse uma alegre Sra. Briefs, que subia as escadas, levando suas sacolas de compras para o quarto.

Bulma chegou logo que sua mãe entrou no quarto. Seu pai saiu à porta, para lhe dar às boas vindas e logo notou a diferença.

- Ohhh. Minha linda filha... – um sorriso abriu-se nos lábios do cientista.

- Gostou? – Bulma dizia convencida de que fizera a melhor coisa do ano. Fora à um salão de beleza e cortara os cabelos. Não só isso, também aproveitara para fazer uma massagem e fazer as unhas.

Estava belíssima. Já era uma moça que chamava a atenção, por sua beleza. A jovem jamais se descuidava. Sempre valorizava sua beleza natural, mesmo tendo pouco tempo para cuidar de si, já que ultimamente havia se dedicado demasiadamente aos projetos da Corporação Cápsula.

Agora estava com os cabelos tonalizados e hidratados, sedosos e brilhantes. Estavam compridos, um pouco mais abaixo dos ombros. Fazia tempo que não os usava desta forma, e achou que mantê-los assim poderia deixá-la mais jovial. Pintou as unhas em um tom claro conhecido como 'francesinha'. Delicado.

- A cidade já está toda enfeitada com ornamentos vermelhos e dourados, né? Parece que os preparativos para o Natal já começaram. Gostei bastante... o shopping está fascinante. – caminhou como se desfilasse, até a porta de entrada. Fazia tempo que não se sentia renovada assim.

- Parece-me que este ano o Natal será ótimo. Sua mãe também está muito animada. – sorriu o Sr. Briefs.

- Mamãe sempre adorou o Natal. – completou a jovem, assim que entrou na sala, seguida de seu pai. – Aliás, evite um pouco o Vegeta... antes que me esqueça... ele já ficou doido por mais robôs de treino.

O Sr. Briefs soltou uma gargalhada simpática com o comentário da filha e não pôde deixar de analisar um pequeno fato.

- E este será nosso primeiro Natal com seu amigo Vegeta aqui.

Bulma estava começando a subir as escadas para ir para seu quarto se trocar. Estancou nos degraus assim que ouviu o comentário do pai. Ele tinha razão, Vegeta havia voltado para a Terra e não tinha onde ficar. Ela sabia que Chi chi não cederia uma boa ação ao príncipe dos Saiyajins, mesmo com o coração mole de Goku lhe implorando. Vegeta já tinha uma história... ou pelo menos um começo de uma.

Bulma permitiu que ele ficasse em sua casa, e lá ele permaneceu, utilizando a Câmara de Gravidade para seus treinos contínuos. Seria a primeira vez que aquele Saiyajin veria o Natal terrestre. Ele reclamava das roupas terrestres, do comportamento da mãe de Bulma, e adorava provoca-la, mas era como Bulma disse uma vez para Yamcha e os outros.

"_- Ele é um bom homem."_

Não teve como evitar uma pequena risada, ao pensar nos comentários do Saiyajin quando visse uma árvore de natal, ou até os enfeites de luz por toda a cidade. 'Que coisas mais insignificantes e idiotas...' seria um dos comentários dele, com certeza.

- Tem razão... será um ótimo Natal... – respondeu o comentário do pai e continuou a subir as escadas, balançando discretamente a cabeça para os lados negativamente.

Entrou no quarto e se dirigiu ao guarda-roupa, imaginando o que poderia usar para se sentir linda e confortável. Mal percebeu que havia apenas encostado a porta. Pegou um vestido amarelo, de alças, curto e com um belo decote. Queria vestir algo sensual, já que fazia quase uma semana que Yamcha não a via. Queria sair com ele, esfriar a cabeça, esquecer um pouco as preocupações. Sabia que Yamcha tinha vindo vê-la no meio da semana, mas ela estava tão ocupada no laboratório que simplesmente não conseguiu 5 minutos livres para ir cumprimentá-lo.

Assim que se vestiu, passou um batom rosado nos lábios e ajeitou os cabelos. Por um instante, pensou no que seu namorado estava fazendo, e não hesitou em pegar o telefone e fazer uma ligação.

- Yamcha... sou eu... tudo bom com você? – disse animada.

Vegeta que vinha andando no corredor, saindo de seu quarto, não pôde deixar de ouvir a voz de Bulma ao telefone. Parou por alguns instantes, próximo à porta, sem perceber. Bulma estava muda ao telefone. Não entendia porquê... ela sempre falava demais.

- Que barulho é esse? Quem está aí com você? – Bulma perguntou num tom mais receoso. Apesar de Vegeta não tê-la visto, mesmo com a porta quase fechada ele pôde perceber certa decepção até então desconhecida na voz de Bulma.

- Estou falando com você Yamcha.... estou ouvindo tudo aí... onde você está? – Bulma agora disse um pouco mais exaltada.

Não demorou muito, bateu o telefone no gancho e passou a fitar o aparelho enquanto tentava acalmar-se. Certamente, ele atendera a ligação e tentara conversar normalmente com ela, mas havia uma voz feminina ao fundo. Uma voz que ela não conhecia. Quando ela pressionou Yamcha, este gaguejou e respondeu ser a TV. Mas ela sabia... não era. A TV nem estava tão alta assim. Havia uma mulher com ele.

Cada pergunta que ela fazia, ele gaguejava mais. Estava mentindo, como se tivesse sido pego no flagra. Respirou fundo, tentando manter os pensamentos no lugar, mas sentia que já não estava mais tão atribulada quanto a primeira vez em que Yamcha fora pego com outra. Ela terminou com ele e ele ficou rondando-a por um bom tempo. O tempo tratou de amolecer o coração da cientista e a insistência de Yamcha a fez perdoá-lo. Aliás, não era essa a segunda vez que ele era descoberto com outra mulher. Era a terceira. Ele já havia arriscado demais com Bulma, por duas vezes.

"_- Já chega..."_ – pensou consigo mesma, e saiu em direção à porta rapidamente.

Abriu a porta tão rápido, sem nem ao menos saber pra onde iria, que esbarrou em algo sem ver. Era Vegeta.

- Ai... – deu apenas um passo para trás, antes de ver o rosto do Saiyajin. – Vegeta, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou um pouco inquieta. Já percebera que ainda não estava muito para conversas.

O Saiyajin não respondeu de imediato. Mal sabia por que havia parado ali e escutado a conversa de Bulma no telefone, mas claro, isso ele não diria à ela. Fazia tempo que não a via usar um vestido, visto que ela sempre estava no laboratório trabalhando, normalmente usando calças largas e aqueles jalecos brancos.

Apesar de ser surpreendido pela cientista, Vegeta apenas se limitou a fitá-la e desviou o assunto.

- Não esqueça de dizer ao seu pai sobre meus robôs de treino. – E simplesmente caminhou, sentido às escadas.

Bulma nem se deu ao trabalho de algum comentário. Revirou os olhos com uma expressão indignada no rosto e sem que Vegeta desse conta, o seguiu, também para as escadas. Assim que o Saiyajin percebeu a aproximação, olhou por cima dos ombros com um brilho ameaçador nos olhos. Bulma demonstrou ainda mais sua indignação.

- Que foi? Num posso ir até a sala também? Não posso mais descer as escadas?

Vegeta ignorou as perguntas e desceu as escadas, indo diretamente para a sala, enquanto Bulma seguiu para a cozinha.

- Que saco... quero só ver se o Yamcha vai aparecer aqui com a cara lavada depois... eu nem vou querer falar com ele. – Bulma abriu a geladeira e pegou uma lata de refrigerante.

Passaram-se 20 minutos e ela não conseguia parar de pensar naquele telefonema maldito. Pegou sua bebida e saiu da cozinha. Ao chegar à sala, percebeu que Vegeta não estava mais ali. Sentou no sofá, pronta para assistir um pouco de TV, mas o sossego não durou muito.

- Ei... mulher... – a voz vinha grave, da cozinha. Não precisou fazer nenhum curso para adivinhar que era a voz do irritadiço Saiyajin, que procurara por comida e não havia encontrado.

- O que você quer, Vegeta? – tentou perguntar com a voz mais paciente do mundo. – O jantar vai ficar pronto um pouco mais tarde hoje... minha mãe chegou à pouco e deve estar providenciando ainda, na cozinha de fora.

- Por que na cozinha de fora? – Vegeta não pôde esconder a curiosidade.

- Ela tem um costume incrível... no Natal, ela gosta da noite, iluminada. Ela adora o Natal. Então, ela tem o costume de cozinhar na cozinha externa, ao lado da piscina. – Bulma tomou mais um pouco de seu refrigerante. – Acho que peguei o último na geladeira, por acaso quer um pouco? – a cientista esticou a lata de refrigerante para o Saiyajin, que fitou a mão dela com pouco interesse.

- Eu espero o jantar. – disse rudemente, sentando-se no sofá.

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Bulma normalmente teria quebrado este silêncio, mas ainda estava dispersa com o assunto relacionado à 'Yamcha'. Sentiu-se irritada, e mal percebeu sua mãe entrando na sala, animada.

- Logo o jantar estará pronto. Mas... – a Sra. Briefs olhou em volta e viu um distraído Vegeta que olhava para as imagens na TV. – Vegetinha... que bom ver que já terminou seu treino.

Vegeta odiava o modo com que aquela mulher lhe chamava, e o que mais o incomodava era a indiferença dela em relação ao que ele dizia. Ela não parecia se sentir ameaçada, e além do mais, Vegeta sempre achou que ela era uma louca.

Antes mesmo que Vegeta pudesse começar a se queixar da presença da bruxa louca, um estrondo imenso foi ouvido do lado de fora. Vegeta apenas direcionou o olhar para a porta, enquanto Bulma já havia se levantado e seguido para fora.

- Céus... – Bulma viu uma enorme fumaça vindo da Câmara de Gravidade. Assim que se recuperou da cena, correu em direção à fumaça.

A porta se abriu e o Sr. Briefs saiu de dentro da Câmara, com as roupas todas sujas. A Sra. Briefs quase desmaiou da porta, enquanto Vegeta caminhou até onde o velho estava.

- Papai... o que aconteceu? O que foi isso? O Senhor está bem? – Bulma logo foi cobrindo o cientista com diversas perguntas.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Vegeta logo cortou as perguntas de Bulma, com sua voz autoritária.

- Bulma... Vegeta... que bom que estão aqui... – O Sr. Briefs sorria gentilmente. – Eu apenas aproveitei a pausa de Vegeta rapidamente, para verificar alguns aparelhos e a carga de energia da Câmara. Ainda bem que vim fazer essa manutenção. Ela estava muito instável.

- Instável? – Bulma olhou assustada.

- O que isso quer dizer? Seja mais direto. – a voz continuava autoritária e rude.

- Meu pai quer dizer que isso poderia ter explodido a qualquer momento nas suas mãos, Vegeta. É isso. – Bulma respondeu mal educada diretamente ao Saiyajin.

- Sim, exatamente isso. Precisava de manutenção, sem dúvidas. Mas quando fui acionar o comando, as cápsulas de energia de propulsão explodiram. E isso gerou uma reação em cadeia que danificou todos os outros controles. – O Sr. Briefs agora batia levemente nas roupas para retirar a poeira e a sujeira.

- Que bom que não aconteceu nada com o senhor, papai. – Bulma dizia aliviada.

- Quero tudo pronto para que eu possa treinar amanhã. – Vegeta apenas virou-se, dando as costas.

- Impossível. Pra consertar tudo e repor as peças e controles, além da programação do computador e a implementação de algumas placas isolantes para que a gravidade possa ser controlada diretamente pelo computador... vai levar mais ou menos uma semana.

- UMA SEMANA? – Vegeta se exaltou.

- Uhum. Uma semana. – o velho Briefs apenas saiu caminhando na direção da porta da sala onde se encontrava sua esposa. – Oh querida, estou tão faminto. O jantar já está ficando pronto?

Bulma não pôde deixar de rir internamente com a cena que acabara de ver. Vegeta ficou estático, olhando para a máquina de gravidade. Aquela explosão a lembrou de um episódio muito semelhante, que havia acontecido quase 2 meses atrás.

- Vegeta, sabe o que isso me lembrou? – Bulma disse, imaginando que despertaria a curiosidade de seu hóspede.

- Não me interessa o que você lembrou. – Vegeta virou as costas novamente para Bulma e saiu dali.

Ele ignorou a filha dos Briefs, mas não precisava que ela lhe dissesse o que havia lembrado. Ele já sabia. Subiu as escadas novamente e se jogou na cama de seu quarto, querendo um pouco de privacidade. Agora que estava ali deitado não podia tirar da cabeça o que acabara de ouvir de Bulma.

"_Vegeta, sabe o que isso me lembrou?"_

Então, lembrou-se do que havia acontecido há quase 2 meses.

_Flashback_

_O que havia sobrado da nave era pouco. Bulma veio correndo, seguida de Yamcha, até onde Vegeta estava soterrado pelos escombros de sua nave. Bulma olhava preocupada, enquanto jogava as pedras para o lado, na esperança de encontrá-lo. Apesar das dores, Vegeta conseguiu se apoiar sobre os próprios joelhos, emergindo no meio dos metais e pedras destruídas._

_- Vegeta! – Bulma disse com pesar, e alivio, após vê-lo vivo. – Você está vivo?_

_- É claro que eu estou. – Vegeta respondeu enquanto tentava se levantar._

_Bulma soltou um suspiro de alívio. Por alguns instantes, imaginou que ele pudesse estar... bem, ainda bem que ele estava vivo._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo?Você chegou muito perto de explodir a minha casa! – ela gritava com o Saiyajin._

_Vegeta ouviu muito bem a voz daquela mulher irritante, e tentando se firmar em suas pernas, por alguns segundos, pôde olhá-la exatamente nos olhos. Aqueles olhos azuis preocupados. Humpf. Não demorou muito e as pernas vacilaram, fazendo-o tombar no chão novamente._

_- Ah.... VEGETA! – Bulma logo se levantou e correu até o Saiyajin._

_Apesar de estar machucado e sem forças, não estava inconsciente, e conseguia ouvir tudo à sua volta. Bulma estendeu os braços, segurando-o e erguendo-o, para apoiá-lo em seu colo. As mãos dela eram macias. Acho que foi a primeira vez que o Saiyajin pôde se lembrar disso. Macias._

_- Você... não faça nada... Está atrapalhando o meu treinamento. Mulher humana irritante. – Vegeta disse calmamente devido à falta de forças, enquanto Bulma o olhava nos olhos. Ele ainda a culpava por estar o ajudando?_

_- Pare com isso. Olhe só... você não pode fazer mais nada em relação ao seu treino da forma que está agora. – Bulma rebatia o insulto do Saiyajin._

_- Machucados como estes não passam de arranhões. Eu sou o príncipe dos Saiyajins, sou o nº 1 da minha raça no universo. – a arrogância dele ainda se contrastava em suas palavras. – Você vai ver como irei superar Kakaroto._

_- Certo, certo. Isso não importa agora. Somente faça o que eu lhe digo agora. – ela ainda dizia preocupada, tentando a todo custo dobrar o orgulho do Saiyajin._

_- Não me diga... o que... f... – ele tentava se levantar novamente, mesmo com uma dor muito aguda. Livrando-se dos braços quentes de Bulma, tentou restabelecer o equilíbrio, mas uma forte dor o fez cair novamente._

_- Vegeta! – Bulma novamente gritou, se aproximando e o segurou novamente._

_Algumas horas depois já estava tendo um pesadelo. Por dias teve pesadelos. Mas na primeira vez que acordou, surpreendeu-se não somente com seu sonho. Bulma estava sentada ao lado da cama, dormindo apoiada em uma mesa. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Recostou-se novamente no travesseiro, lembrando-se do sonho que tivera. Droga, fora apenas um pesadelo. Voltou os olhos para o rosto delicado de Bulma, que se apoiava nos braços, encostada desconfortavelmente naquela mesa. Ela dormira ali, preocupada com ele._

_Nunca ninguém havia se preocupado com ele antes. Por muitas vezes, muitos se preocupavam com Vegeta como um inimigo que deveria ser eliminado. Mas nenhum, absolutamente nenhum, por algum tipo de compaixão ou afeto. Não sabia por que ela sempre o irritava. E ele gostava disso. Aquela mulher que às vezes era escandalosa... gostava de irritá-la só para vê-la gritar. Era engraçado. Cessando seus pensamentos, tentou se levantar. Ainda estava muito machucado, mas não era um fraco._

_- Hurgh! – grunhiu um pouco de dor ao sentir seu braço esquerdo e abdômen se contraírem involuntariamente. Foi o suficiente para despertar Bulma de seu sono._

_- Hm... – ela abriu os olhos sonolentos, e logo viu Vegeta quase sentado na cama. – Vegeta... – ela logo acordou, já preocupada novamente. – É melhor que você não force muito, ainda está muito machucado._

_- Eu estou bem... a recuperação de um Saiyajin é muito mais rápida do que de um humano comum. – ele tentou dizer entre dentes, mas a dor era tanta que nem conseguiu colocar o tom de ameaça na voz._

_- Ta, ta, eu sei, eu sei Vossa Alteza. Mas agora é hora de você descansar. – ela se aproximou, sentando-se na cama, e o envolvendo novamente com seus braços._

_Droga, aquele abraço quente de novo. Não sabia o que estava dando na sua cabeça. Achava aquilo... prazeroso?"Acho que estou tempo suficiente na Terra para acostumar com esses sentimentos inúteis dos humanos..." rosnou para si mesmo em mente. E o que ela queria dizer com 'Vossa Alteza'?_

_Com uma das mãos, Bulma ajeitou o travesseiro e cuidadosamente, segurou Vegeta e o deitou na cama. Não podia deixar que o teimoso Saiyajin levantasse, e ela, sabia que isso não seria uma tarefa fácil. Apesar de pensar que Vegeta fosse ser irritantemente insistente, o príncipe apenas se limitou a repousar naquele dia._

_Vegeta não insistiu. Sabia que estava machucado, e ainda sentia muitas dores. Estava intrigado do por que aquela mulher adormecera na mesa, ao lado dele. Nos outros dias, também reparara. Todas as manhãs, quando acordava, ela estava ali. A presença dela já não estava mais sendo inconveniente. Já estava começando a se acostumar a vê-la todas as manhãs ali, ao lado dele._

_Fim do Flashback_

O incidente na Câmara de Gravidade. Sabia que ela também havia se lembrado daquilo. Apenas não queria ouvir dela, pois naquele dia, algo desconfortável dentro de Vegeta pareceu crescer.

O Saiyajin levantou-se da cama. Não ia ficar parado pensando nas coisas. Aqueles pensamentos sentimentais eram típicos dos humanos. Droga. Estava começando a ficar igual a eles. Igual a Kakaroto.

Vegeta foi até a janela, abriu-a e saiu por ela. Iria dar uma volta. Precisava parar de pensar nessas coisas. Maldita Bulma. Maldito Kakaroto.

Uma semana havia se passado e Bulma evitava Vegeta a todo custo. Nada em especial, mas simplesmente notara que Vegeta estava mais agressivo com ela. Ela não entendia o porquê. Ele era reservado e rude, isso era normal, porém, com ela, ele estava diferente. Estava pior. Como se quisesse afastá-la. Portanto, a cientista passou a evitá-lo. Moravam ali, dormiam no mesmo corredor, onde ficavam seus quartos, e já fazia quase 4 dias que Bulma não via o Saiyajin.

A campainha tocou, e a Sra. Briefs veio contente atender a porta. Vegeta estava almoçando um sanduíche na sala, enquanto ficava atento ao velho Briefs que trabalhava na Câmara de Gravidade. Assim que a Sra. Briefs abriu a porta, viu um sorridente e também envergonhado Yamcha parado ali.

- Olá Yamcha. Como está? – A loira sorria e cumprimentava, enquanto abria caminho para o homem passar.

- Eu vou bem, e a Senhora? – Yamcha entrava um pouco desconfortável ao ver Vegeta sentado no sofá. – Errr... por acaso a Bulma está? Eu precisava falar com ela...

- Ela já vai descer, querido. Sinta-se à vontade. – a mãe de Bulma seguiu diretamente para a cozinha, enquanto Yamcha ficou ali, parado e sendo alvo principal dos olhares assassinos do Saiyajin.

Vegeta se lembrou da ligação que Bulma fizera para Yamcha, e abriu um sorriso um tanto quanto diabólico no rosto ao imaginar como ela reagiria com aquele pobre coitado. Seria até interessante ver isso, se fosse da conta dele, claro. Continuou comendo seu lanche, enquanto ainda ouvia o velho trabalhando na Câmara. Droga, uma semana havia se passado, e a Câmara ainda não estava pronta.

Bulma apareceu nas escadas. O vestido azul escuro, e os olhos frios. Até parecia que havia aprendido com Vegeta... mas não. Yamcha a viu e sorriu, sentindo uma gota de suor escorrer pela testa.

- Eu... preciso falar com você. – ele se aproximou das escadas que Bulma vinha descendo.

- Mas eu não tenho nada para falar com você. – a voz saiu entrecortada e seca.

- Eu realmente preciso... por favor, não vai me ouvir? – Yamcha lançou um olhar de piedade para Bulma, na esperança de que ela compreendesse.

Vegeta fixou o olhar nos dois e só saiu dali quando seu lanche terminou. Levantou e foi até a cozinha. Bulma permaneceu olhando para Yamcha.

- Vamos conversar em outro lugar. É mais apropriado. – Bulma saiu pela porta da frente, seguida por Yamcha.

Foram até um restaurante que ela gostava muito. Ela ainda não havia almoçado e Yamcha não perdera a oportunidade. Assim que pediram a comida, o assunto começou.

- Não minta pra mim, quem estava com você naquele dia? – A cientista perguntou num tom calmo.

- Eu... estava na casa do Kame. Tinha ido lá de passagem... já que estou morando na cidade agora.

- Você não me respondeu, Yamcha. Quem estava com você naquele dia?

- Maron estava lá.

Agora sim, Bulma ouviu o que queria. Outra mulher. Maron... Maron? Se não se enganava, na última vez em que conversou com Kuririn ao telefone, ouviu-o dizer sobre uma nova namorada chamada Maron.

- A NAMORADA DO KURIRIN???? – Bulma olhou com espanto para Yamcha, quase pulando da mesa, num susto.

Yamcha ficou chocado em como ela reagiu. Não sabia que ela já conhecia Maron, ou pelo menos soubesse que era namorada de Kuririn.

- Calma... eu posso explicar... nós só estávamos lá... não aconteceu nada...

Bulma olhou com cara de poucos amigos para Yamcha. Ela sabia que ele estava mentindo. Podia ver nos olhos dele. Tudo estava claro demais para ela. Na última vez em que havia falado com Chi chi, a amiga já havia alertado sobre a personalidade de Yamcha em relação à outras mulheres. Sempre acabava traindo... e Bulma sempre acabava perdoando. No início, Bulma não aceitou o comentário da amiga, mas depois percebeu que já havia perdoado Yamcha por duas vezes. Talvez ela estivesse certa.

- Não minta pra mim.

A simples frase, calma e suave saiu dos lábios delicados, causando um impacto grande em Yamcha. Os olhos azuis de Bulma fitavam o vinho que havia dentro de uma taça, onde ela se servia. Ele sabia que ela o conhecia, e não encontrava uma solução para desviar a atenção e poder consertar seu erro.

- Eu... – ele ia dizer, mas foi cortado pela voz fria de Bulma, novamente.

- Eu sei quando você está mentindo. Não minta pra mim. Por acaso Kuririn sabe?

- Não... – Yamcha respirou fundo antes de responder. Estava realmente arrependido.

- Como aconteceu?

Yamcha se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Não esperava que Bulma quisesse realmente entrar no assunto, ou saber detalhes dele. Engoliu em seco e hesitou por alguns instantes, enquanto ela esperava pacientemente que ele iniciasse seu discurso. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e essa foi a 'deixa' para que ele começasse a falar.

- Eu tinha acabado de chegar lá e o Mestre Kame estava sozinho. Quando eu conversei com ele, perguntei sobre o Kuririn e ele me disse que logo ele voltaria, pois tinha ido até uma cidade. Então eu fiquei esperando. O Mestre Kame foi para a cadeira na areia e lá adormeceu com uma revista que estava lendo. – Yamcha se explicava sem entrar em muitos detalhes. – Então, a Maron chegou... também à procura de Kuririn. Pedi para que ela entrasse, e... bem, as coisas aconteceram.

Bulma ouviu o suficiente. Não acreditava que ele havia feito isso com o próprio amigo. Sim, claro, já havia feito isso com ela por duas vezes, mas não acreditava que desta vez também tivesse traído Kuririn.

- Acho que pra mim é suficiente, Yamcha. – a jovem ainda estava um pouco amortecida com a mensagem.

Quando pensou em pegar a bolsa e se retirar dali, sentiu o olhar de Yamcha sobre ela novamente.

- Eu queria te pedir uma coisa... por favor, não vá embora.

- Acha que ainda tem alguma coisa ou sentimento que possa sobrar dessa bomba? – os olhos azuis indignados fitaram o rosto com a cicatriz.

- Foi um erro e eu estou admitindo-o na sua frente. Não significou nada.

- Agora quer que eu acredite nisso?

- Eu estou sendo sincero.

- Quantas vezes você ainda vai ser sincero comigo, pra me dizer que me traiu? – a cientista jogava diretamente na cara dele.

Yamcha ficou sem respostas imediatas, enquanto percebia uma grande decepção crescer nos olhos de Bulma. O silêncio novamente. A comida chegou, e logo o garçom já os estava servindo.

Bulma perdera completamente o apetite. Queria sair dali. Apenas terminou seu vinho e esperou um pouco mais para que não a taxassem como mal educada. Yamcha colocou ao lado da taça de vinho dela, uma pequena caixinha preta. Logo os olhos de Bulma reconheceram o que seria aquilo. _"Não, ele só pode estar brincando..."_ – ela pensou consigo mesma.

- Por favor, vamos pensar no futuro e esquecer o passado. – ele completou.

- Yamcha... as coisas não são tão fáceis assim.

- Como assim?

- Não é com um anel que você vai consertar tudo o que você fez. – a voz indignada novamente soou nos ouvidos do ex-ladrão.

- Eu não estou usando o anel de desculpa, Bulma. Eu realmente quero me casar com você.

- Pois então você não o está fazendo da maneira certa. – ela se levantou da mesa. Perdera a paciência. Pegou suas coisas e seguiu em direção à porta.

- Bulma, espera... – Yamcha pegou rapidamente a caixinha sobre a mesa e a seguiu, alcançando-a na porta do restaurante.

Ela se virou, com o rosto nem um pouco amigável. De certa forma, ele entendeu como se não fosse para dar mais nenhum passo na direção dela. Rapidamente, ela levantou uma das mãos, num gesto.

- Você não entendeu. – ela respirou fundo novamente. – Tudo o que já tivemos... por tudo que passamos... eu sempre fui sua namorada. Com o tempo, você foi me machucando... e... – ela tentava procurar as palavras certas. – ...eu sinto que já estou amortecida dessa sua batida, entendeu?

Yamcha permaneceu olhando-a como se não acreditasse no que ela dizia. Queria muito que ela reconsiderasse. Ela sempre reconsiderou. Por que as coisas estavam mudando?

- Eu quero que você entenda Yamcha... foram muitos anos, com muito abandono e infidelidade da sua parte. Eu já não confio mais em você. As coisas mudaram.

- Você gosta de outra pessoa?......... Eu já sei, é o Vegeta, não é? – Yamcha dava um tiro no escuro, e certamente, conseguiu irritar Bulma.

- Não tem nada a ver com o Vegeta, Yamcha. Pára com isso. Somos nós dois. Nossa história pára por aqui, entende. Eu espero muito que você entenda.

Yamcha abriu a caixinha e mostrou o anel delicado à Bulma. O homem segurou firmemente uma das mãos de Bulma e pousou a jóia na palma de sua mão.

CONTINUA....


	2. Capítulo 2: Uma humana, um anel

Um Natal para um Saiyajin

Capítulo II – Uma Humana... Um Anel

O velho Briefs continuava a trabalhar e já havia recebido outra ameaça de morte de Vegeta naquele dia. Acabou com as esperanças do Saiyajin de poder treinar ainda naquela semana, pois os estragos na Câmara haviam sido maiores do que o velho podia imaginar.

Indignado, Vegeta soltou alguns palavrões e uns resmungos, vestiu sua roupa de treino da mesma forma e deixou o prédio da Corporação Cápsula.

"_Vou encontrar Kakaroto e obrigá-lo a me enfrentar. Esse será um treino digno de um príncipe Saiyajin."_ – Vegeta pensava enquanto voava localizando o ki de Goku.

Alguns minutos depois já havia encontrado a pequena casa dos Sons. Desceu ao chão e fitou a porta. Era uma casa bem simples. Rapidamente sentiu o ki de Goku próximo. Seguiu-o.

- Ah, esse é bem grande Gohan, veja. – Goku mostrava o peixe ao filho.

- É mesmo, papai. – o menino sorria, à beira do lago.

- KAKAROTO! – Vegeta chegava à beira do lago, localizando seu adversário.

Gohan e Goku não imaginavam que fossem ver Vegeta por ali. Goku não hesitou em se lembrar do garoto vindo do futuro, que havia se identificado como o filho de Bulma e Vegeta.

- Vegeta? O que quer? – Goku saiu da água, pegando suas roupas que estavam na grama. Gohan se limitou a encarar Vegeta, à distância.

- Quero que lute comigo.

- Não está treinando na Corporação Cápsula? – Goku perguntou curioso.

- Claro que estou. Mas quero provar que posso te enfrentar e acabar com aqueles bonecos de lata que vão chegar daqui a 3 anos. – remedava de modo ofensivo a fala de Goku.

- Estou vendo que ainda não conseguiu fazer o progresso para Super Saiyajin, não? – Goku dizia de modo ingênuo.

- Pfff... é só uma questão de tempo.

Naquele instante, Picollo se aproximou pousando bem ao lado de Gohan. Havia sentido o ki do príncipe dos Saiyajins e veio o mais rápido que pôde. Vegeta olhou para o Namekusei-jin.

- Sabia que era Vegeta que estava por aqui. O ki era muito familiar. – o homem verde comentou.

- Vamos Kakaroto. Lute comigo.

- Mas por que Vegeta? Eu não tenho intenção alguma de enfrentar você agora. - Goku sorriu, coçando a nuca com uma das mãos.

Vegeta franziu o cenho, trincando os dentes. Como ele poderia recusar? Deu um passo adiante, tornando seu ki agressivo, o que fez Picollo ficar em alerta e também diminuiu o sorriso no rosto de Goku.

- GOHAAAAANNN!!!!

Todos paralisaram. Goku e Picollo conheciam muito bem aquela voz. Gohan a ouvia todos os dias. Mais que depressa, Goku se voltou para Gohan, colocando ambas as mãos em seus ombros.

- Filho, sua mãe está gritando, nervosa, porque eu interrompi seus estudos para pescarmos. Vá lá agora e estude. Irei continuar meu treino. – Goku deu um empurrãozinho em Gohan, como se fosse para ele voltar para a casa.

- GOHAN! Sabia que estava aí.... AH! GOKU, PICOLLO!!! – Chi chi olhava surpresa para ambos. Mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse se aproximar, ambos já começaram a flutuar e sumiram no céu. – VOLTEM AQUI!!! OS DOIS!!!

Vegeta não acreditava no que acabara de ver. Goku e Picollo fugindo de uma mulher terráquea. Olhou-a por alguns instantes e deduziu que era a mulher de Kakaroto. Na verdade, não tinha como não deduzir, ela berrava com Goku, e chamava Gohan de filho. Com certeza era a mulher de Kakaroto. Ficou ali, parado próximo à ela. Quando Chi chi percebeu o olhar de Vegeta sobre si, encarou-o de forma agressiva.

- Quem é você? – Chi chi perguntou ousada. – Não vá me dizer que também é amigo de Goku e Picollo. Os dois já me causaram muitos problemas hoje...

Antes que Chi chi pudesse terminar, Vegeta voou, também deixando-a sozinha. Assim que ela o perdeu de vista, correu até Gohan que era o único que havia ido para casa. Vegeta alcançou Picollo e Goku, que estavam parados no ar, sob a casa do pai de Gohan.

- O que foi isso? – o príncipe dos Saiyajins olhou um tanto quanto desconfiado para ambos.

- Ela se chama Chi chi e é a mulher do Goku. – Picollo complementou.

- Eu interrompi os estudos do Gohan para irmos pescar, e ela não gosta quando isso acontece. Sabe...

- Eu não perguntei isso, Kakaroto. – Vegeta interrompeu o outro Saiyajin. – Eu estou perguntando o porquê vocês fugiram de uma terráquea fracote.

Picollo e Goku nem precisaram se entreolhar para pensarem numa resposta conjunta.

- Você jamais entenderia. – ambos disseram em tom uníssono.

- Então expliquem.

- Você não conhece muito bem os terráqueos, Vegeta. Você nunca entenderia. – Picollo acrescentou.

Conhecer terráqueos? Podia não conhecer, mas não era burro o suficiente para não entender algumas explicações. Se Kakaroto entendia, por que não lhe explicavam?

- Conheço terráqueos o suficiente para saber o quanto são insetos inúteis e inferiores. São frágeis e fracos. – Vegeta arqueou uma sobrancelha, recebendo o olhar negativo de Goku.

- Eu disse que ele não entenderia. – Picollo acrescentou.

- Olha Vegeta... – Goku começou. – Você ainda não entendeu. O que quero dizer é que você ainda vai se surpreender muito com os humanos. Eles são diferentes.

Chi chi olhava para o alto, estreitando os olhos e avistando o marido na companhia de outros dois homens. Um ela conhecia como Picollo, mas o outro ela não fazia idéia de quem era. Goku teve sua atenção voltada para a esposa, após ouvir seu nome, e decidiu descer por alguns instantes para falar com ela. Picollo continuou ali, junto de Vegeta, apenas observando.

- Você não consegue entender, como o Goku entende. – Picollo começou. – Os humanos são frágeis. É exatamente isso, que pode te surpreender.

Vegeta não estava entendendo onde Picollo queria chegar, e enquanto raciocinava, ouvia os gritos de Chi chi. Era engraçado ver aquela cena, ele tinha que admitir. A terráquea corria atrás de Goku e este fugia como uma criança, cobrindo a cabeça com ambas as mãos, enquanto ela segurava um tipo de panela e usava como arma.

Picollo percebeu que o príncipe Saiyajin olhava curioso a cena do casal e não pôde deixar de continuar seu comentário.

- Eles são frágeis, fracos e indefesos. E é exatamente isso que os torna fortes. – a frase de Picollo surpreendeu Vegeta, que dirigiu sua atenção para o Namekusei-jin. – É uma arma perigosa.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? A fraqueza os torna fortes? Como? Apesar de ver a forma vergonhosa com que Kakaroto era tratado, pensava consigo mesmo se Goku conseguiria revidar. Sabia que se Goku revidasse, Chi chi não teria chance alguma.

- Isso é besteira! – Vegeta disse sem conseguir esconder um tom de incerteza na voz. – Com certeza Kakaroto poderia acabar com aquela mulher insignificante.

- Não subestime quem você não conhece. – Picollo entrecortou o Saiyajin. – Você teria coragem de enfrentar uma mulher assim?

Vegeta não pôde deixar de lembrar-se da mulher irritante que via quase todos os dias. Bulma. Ela poderia gritar tanto quanto Chi chi. Na verdade, já vira Bulma nervosa por diversas vezes. O que é que tinham aquelas mulheres da Terra? Sempre tão escandalosas.

O príncipe dos Saiyajins não segurou a curiosidade de olhar novamente para o casal. O que é que havia com Kakaroto e aquela mulher? Agora ele a estava abraçando e fazendo-a sorrir. Um beijo de leve sobre o rosto e outro sobre os lábios, faziam os olhos dela brilharem e até mesmo os berros haviam parado. O que era bom para Kakaroto, pelo menos não estava mais tendo que fugir de uma mulher irritada.

Picollo sorriu. Talvez Vegeta estivesse começando a pensar um pouco. Afinal, o Saiyajin não parecia conhecer algo como uma família ou compaixão daqueles com quem convivemos.

- Eu enfrentaria se fosse necessário. – Vegeta respondeu, não ignorando a pergunta de Picollo.

- Arrisque a sorte. Tenho certeza que Chi chi dará uma bela surra em você. – Picollo sorriu malvado. O que havia com aquele Namekusei-jin?

Aliás, o que havia com TODO MUNDO ali. Viu Kakaroto se despedir da mulher e se juntar à ele e Picollo... sorridente como sempre. Não queria mais pensar naquilo... estava entrando demais em sua cabeça. Teria que verificar se Goku realmente estava sendo sério.

Vegeta estendeu um dos braços, fazendo uma bola de energia surgir na palma da mão. Goku e Picollo ficaram observando, até o momento em que o príncipe direcionou sua mão para a casa de Goku, no solo.

- Lute comigo.

Goku parecia não ter escolha. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o Saiyajin irritado iria forçá-lo a lutar. Não poderia deixar que Vegeta disparasse contra sua casa, afinal, Gohan e Chi chi estavam lá.

- Tudo bem. Eu luto. – Goku se colocou à frente de Picollo, atitude esta que fez surgir um sorriso maléfico nos lábios de Vegeta.

Picollo não interferiu. Só tinha medo de uma coisa: o coração mole de Goku. Decidiu ficar para ver a luta entre os dois Saiyajins e se certificar de que Goku não fizesse nenhuma besteira. E antes mesmo que pudesse se preparar como telespectador, já via o príncipe dos Saiyajins avançando sobre Goku, sem piedade. A luta havia começado.

Vegeta era rápido. Goku também não ficava atrás, pois desviava de todos os golpes do adversário. Um atacava, o outro esquivava. Tudo tão rápido que mal podia ser visto. Goku se afastou rapidamente, para tomar impulso e avançar contra Vegeta. Agora a luta se invertia. Goku atacava e Vegeta se esquivava. Por enquanto, tudo parecia equilibrado, até claro, um ataque inesperado de Vegeta.

Goku socava rapidamente, e Vegeta resolveu defender-se ao invés de se esquivar. Os golpes de Goku se chocavam contra a defesa do príncipe Saiyajin, e assim que Goku tentou chuta-lo com força, Vegeta o segurou pela perna rapidamente, e sua mão se fez brilhar. Picollo olhou um tanto quanto surpreso. _"Uma rajada de energia concentrada, diretamente na perna de Goku. Nada mal Vegeta, nada mal."_

Houve uma pequena explosão, enquanto Goku se afastou sentindo fortes dores na perna. Teria realmente se assustado, se não tivesse acertado um potente soco bem no rosto do nervoso Saiyajin. Frente à frente, ficaram se encarando.

- Lute com vontade Kakaroto. Quero enfrentar o Super Saiyajin que matou Freeza.

Goku não respondeu. Se era isso que Vegeta tanto queria, então, por que não dar à ele? O Saiyajin afastou levemente as pernas e cerrou os punhos. Elevou seu ki, de forma concentrada, chamando a atenção de Vegeta. Os cabelos escuros estavam numa tonalidade clara, assim como os olhos. Loiro... os orbes num profundo e ameaçador azul. Este era o Super Saiyajin? Vegeta abriu um sorriso no rosto, e não se conteve em atacar.

Avançou sobre Goku, mas acabou por socar o vento. Como ele estava tão rápido assim? Nem o vira se mexer. O Super Saiyajin já estava nas costas do príncipe, quando juntou ambas as mãos e socou fortemente, arremessando Vegeta contra o chão. Antes mesmo que o Saiyajin alcançasse o solo, Goku concentrou diversas rajadas de energia e atirou-as contra Vegeta.

Picollo observava aquilo com certeza. Não havia como Vegeta ganhar. Ele havia sido um tolo, ao desafiar Goku do modo que o fez, ameaçando sua família. Vegeta atingiu o chão e fechou a guarda o máximo que pôde, para não sofrer muitos danos com as rajadas de Goku. Depois das explosões, tentou se levantar, e assim que ergueu a cabeça, o Super Saiyajin já estava ali, bem à sua frente.

- Vamos parar por aqui, Vegeta. Isso não irá nos levar à nada. – o loiro disse à seu adversário, já um pouco machucado. – Não me obrigue a fazer algo que não quero.

- Não seja bobo, Kakaroto. – Vegeta se levantava, encarando Goku. – Eu ainda não fui derrotado.

Goku não sabia o que fazer para convencer Vegeta. Queria que ele entendesse, que a chave para se tornar um Super Saiyajin, era ter um coração puro. O Guerreiro Lendário deveria ter ao menos um pouco de sentimentos. Vegeta não tinha ambos... nem os sentimentos e muito menos o coração. Poderia treinar anos, séculos, milênios... jamais alcançaria seu objetivo de se tornar um Super Saiyajin.

- Você não sabe o que é preciso para se tornar um Super Saiyajin, não é?

- GOKU... NÃO! – Picollo advertiu ao ver o rosto sincero do loiro.

Vegeta não respondeu. Ficou a fitar o rosto de seu suposto 'adversário'. Picollo se aproximou, com um olhar não muito amigável para Goku.

- O Lendário Guerreiro... eu só consegui me tornar o Super Saiyajin quando vi Freeza matar Kuririn.

Compaixão? Era isso que Kakaroto estava querendo dizer? Picollo novamente se voltou para Goku, dando as costas para Vegeta.

- Goku, chega! – a advertência veio áspera do Namekusei-jin.

- Eu queria proteger meus amigos. Proteger as pessoas que amo. Eu precisava derrotar Freeza. E eu não pude simplesmente ver Kuririn morrer e ficar parado. Ele é um grande amigo de infância.

- Você quer me dizer que sua compaixão te ajudou a ser o Guerreiro Lendário de nossa raça? É isso? – Vegeta disse já em pé, encarando Goku com os olhos quase cerrados.

- Você só vai entender quando passar por isso, Vegeta. – Goku completou, voltando ao normal, revelando novamente os olhos negros e os cabelos de mesma cor.

- Você viveu muito tempo na Terra, Kakaroto. Está apegado demais aos sentimentos humanos. – O príncipe dos Saiyajins disse em tom debochado.

- Se Freeza não morresse... – Goku continuou, ignorando o comentário de Vegeta. - ... ele viria para a Terra. Mataria todos, e entre tantas pessoas, também estariam Gohan e Chi chi. Eu não poderia permitir isso.

Picollo tinha vontade de socar Goku. Como ele pôde dizer tal 'segredo' para Vegeta? Apesar de ter suas dúvidas sobre Vegeta conseguir um coração puro, sabia que o garoto do futuro era filho dele com Bulma. E se Vegeta se revelasse contra todos os outros quando sentisse o poder de ser um Super Saiyajin nas mãos?

"_Vegeta nunca conseguirá se tornar um Super Saiyajin... cada treinamento em busca deste objetivo vai trazer-lhe cada vez mais dor por não ser capaz de alcançar seu objetivo."_ – Picollo pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto olhava discretamente para Vegeta.

- Não acredito em você Kakaroto. – Vegeta se aproximou. – Um dia eu irei me tornar um Super Saiyajin. E nesse dia, irei lhe mostrar o meu poder. – o príncipe dos Saiyajins disse entre dentes. – E eliminarei todos os terráqueos que cruzarem a minha frente.

Vegeta levitou rapidamente e ganhou distância, sumindo dali. Picollo virou-se imediatamente para Goku, com um olhar nada amigável.

- Está feliz agora?

- Ah, Picollo... ele está se esforçando muito. E também, acho que se enfiarmos isso na cabeça dele, estaremos ajudando o futuro dele com Bulma.

- Não pense que isso seja muito fácil. Sabe que Vegeta é sedento por poder. Se tornar um Super Saiyajin, pode subir à cabeça dele. – Picollo virou-se, como se estivesse pronto para ir embora.

- Eu não acho que ele seja ruim. – Goku respondeu com a voz calma e sendo o mais sincero possível. – Confio na Bulma. Vegeta busca me superar, mas além disso, ele não busca mais uma dominação completa.

- Ele mesmo afirma que acabará com todos quando tiver a oportunidade, Goku. Não seja ingênuo.

- Acha mesmo? Ele ainda não conhece a fragilidade dos humanos. – Goku respondeu sorridente, arrancando uma expressão de surpresa do rosto do Namekusei-jin.

- Você ouviu nossa conversa? – o homem verde deu um sorriso pequeno de canto de boca, cerrando os olhos.

- Uhum... como eu disse, ele ainda não conhece a fragilidade dos humanos. E tenho certeza de que Bulma não irá nos decepcionar nesse ponto. – O Saiyajin levou ambas as mãos à cintura e sorriu satisfeito.

- Só espero que você esteja certo. Só espero. – Picollo comentou para si mesmo, imaginando se realmente aquela conversa com Vegeta teria colocado o príncipe dos Saiyajins para pensar.

Yamcha segurava a mão de Bulma, pousando a jóia sobre a palma delicada da jovem e fazendo-a segurar o artefato. Bulma respirou fundo. Não sabia como levar isso adiante, se Yamcha continuava sendo tão teimoso.

- Eu já disse que isso não muda muita coisa. – ela completou, sentindo que suas palavras não seriam ouvidas.

- E eu disse que peço seu perdão, pois realmente quero me casar com você. – ele insistia.

Bulma pensou sinceramente em arremessar o anel para longe, quando ele soltou-lhe a mão. Mas ela não faria isso. Ela se aproximou dele novamente e o olhou nos olhos.

- Yamcha. Eu não acho que isso dê certo. Nós sempre ficamos juntos, sempre passamos por muitas coisas... mas... eu não acho que as coisas possam dar certo assim.

- As coisas sempre deram certo pra gente. – ele se aproximou.

- Não Yamcha. Não sempre. Podem ter dado certo pra você, que sempre saiu com outras mulheres, e sempre fez o que queria... mas isso não se encaixa à minha pessoa. – ela tentou se esquivar dele. – Acho que as nossas chances já se esgotaram.

Por alguns instantes, um silêncio ficou entre os dois. Bulma permanecia com a jóia na palma de uma das mãos. Ela se aproximou dele, e devolveu o anel, educadamente.

- Fique com ele.

- Bulma, entenda. – ele fitou o anel que ela lhe devolvera. – Eu não pretendo ficar com ele. Eu o comprei para dar à você. Então... mesmo que você e eu não possamos ficar juntos, por favor... guarde-o com você.

Por essa Bulma não esperava. Ele estava lhe dando o anel, independente da aceitação de um pedido de casamento?

- Yamcha, eu...

- Por favor... – ele continuou. – Eu já entendi. Acho que é melhor mantermos nossa amizade, cultivarmos aquilo que temos. Não quero te forçar a me aceitar. E esse anel é seu. Eu comprei pra você.

Bulma abriu um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, enquanto observava-o devolvendo à sua mão a jóia. Ele era teimoso, mas pelo menos não estava lhe dando tanto trabalho assim. Embora não tivesse intenção alguma de permanecer com aquela jóia, aceitaria apenas para pôr um fim em tudo.

- Então é isso. – Bulma pegou o anel e jogou-o dentro de sua bolsa. – Paramos por aqui.

- Quero que ainda pense na proposta que lhe fiz. Se não aceitá-la, eu entenderei, mas... pelo menos pense.

Bulma continuou caminhando em silêncio, deixando Yamcha para trás, como se não tivesse ouvido suas últimas palavras. Até que desapareceu na esquina da rua.

- Nós ainda iremos nos entender... – Yamcha sussurrou para si mesmo, perdendo a garota de vista.

Vegeta acabara de voltar para a mansão dos Briefs, entrando pela mesma janela a qual saíra da última vez.

"_Maldito Kakaroto e aquele inseto verde."_

Estava confuso e indignado, enquanto caminhava até o banheiro para se enfiar em uma ducha. Não poderia treinar até que o velhote terminasse a nova Câmara, e pelo visto, nem Goku e nem Picollo lhe forneceram algo útil na tentativa frustrada de forçar Kakaroto a enfrentá-lo.

"_Idiotas."_ – pensou consigo mesmo, arrancando a roupa e jogando-a no chão do banheiro.

As palavras de Picollo ainda estavam em sua mente, ecoando insistentemente, por mais que Vegeta tentasse se livrar ou se esquecer delas.

"_Eles são frágeis, fracos e indefesos. E é exatamente isso que os torna fortes. É uma arma perigosa."_

Arma perigosa. O que aquele Namekuseijin queria dizer com isso? Era patético ver Kakaroto sendo escorraçado por uma terráquea fracote, isso sim. Tinha plena certeza de que isso somente acontecia porque aqueles idiotas do Picollo e do Kakaroto permitiam. Claro, também eram fracotes. Mas com ele não, isso jamais aconteceria.

Abriu o chuveiro, permitindo que a água quente caísse por seu corpo, enquanto tentava limpar a mente. Estava cansado de pensar naquilo. Não que tivesse escolha, mas já estava começando a se irritar.

Bulma dirigia seu carro em silêncio. Não deveria ter aceitado aquele anel, mesmo que tivesse sido por piedade. Mais uma vez percebeu que fraquejara neste ponto. Pelo menos tinha o consolo de que sabia o que estava fazendo. Desta vez não seria como as outras vezes. Yamcha não era mais seu namorado, tudo estava acabado, e fora ela quem colocara o ponto final em tudo. Embora ele ainda quisesse continuar, em cada momento que o ouvia e que lhe dirigia a palavra, tinha certeza e segurança de que estava coberta de razão quando se referiu sobre ele já tê-la machucado demais.

Por mais que a incerteza batesse, buscava em seu coração uma resposta. A razão lhe cobrava tal atitude, o que a deixava no mínimo confusa, mas não conseguia evitar. Buscava em seu coração, rastreava algum sentimento que tivesse sobrado deste relacionamento que tivera com Yamcha, talvez até um sentimento por ele, que ainda a fizesse voltar atrás. Qual não foi a surpresa de perceber que realmente não estava mais apaixonada. Realmente, estava tudo acabado. Pelo menos para ela.

Estacionou em frente à própria casa, saindo do veículo e adentrando o local. Passou direto pela sala e pela cozinha, subindo as escadas o mais rápido que podia e dirigindo-se para seu quarto. Trancou a porta e jogou a bolsa em cima da cômoda. Ainda estava irritada com a insinuação de Yamcha.

"_Você gosta de outra pessoa?......... Eu já sei, é o Vegeta, não é?"_

Antes fosse. Talvez não se irritaria tanto se Yamcha não fosse tão descarado e quisesse pagar uma de ciumento pra cima dela. Quem era ele para querer ter moral, à ponto de se sentir no direito de ter ciúmes dela? Era como se ele não enxergasse um palmo à sua frente, e tivesse esquecido completamente o que acontecera naquele dia em que traíra Kuririn e ela ao mesmo tempo, com Maron.

Coitado de Kuririn. Não gostaria de estar perto no momento em que ele descobrisse que Maron o traiu com Yamcha. Gostava demais do amigo para tentar pensar num momento como esse, pois sabia que ele gostava muito da namorada. Seria mais uma notícia ruim, como se já não bastassem tantas outras que já tiveram nos últimos meses.

Aproximou-se da cômoda que continha um enorme espelho e se olhou. Seus cabelos realmente estavam muito bonitos e sua pele também. Era uma mulher jovem e bonita, e agora, por mais um golpe do destino, desimpedida. Não parecia se incomodar de ficar sozinha novamente, afinal já se sentia sozinha nos últimos anos. Como ela mesma havia dito, desprezo e abandono. Ao menos se sentia aliviada de perceber que havia dado um basta. Não se permitiria mais ser trocada por outra, ou abandonada. Chega!

Foi ao banheiro e começou a se embelezar. Tomou um banho rápido, passando um creme esfoliante no corpo, massageando de leve a pele. Sempre se cuidava e não seria agora que seria diferente. Precisava estar bonita. O final de semana estava chegando, afinal, era sexta-feira, e faltavam poucas semanas para o Natal. Queria estar linda. Mesmo que isso implicasse em ficar bonita apenas para si mesma, e não para alguém especial. Passou um creme nos cabelos, e segurou-os com uma touca térmica, enquanto cuidava da pele do rosto.

Vegeta saiu de seu quarto, trajando uma camisa preta leve e calças jeans. Desceu as escadas e se deparou com a Sra. Briefs próxima a porta da cozinha, colocando uma mala no chão da sala. A bruxa parecia estar radiante de felicidade. Por alguns instantes, viu o velhote entrar na sala, com o jaleco sujo de graxa.

- Querida, já fez as malas?

- Siiiiim. Não vejo a hora de viajarmos. Sempre quis passar o Natal na Europa!

O quê? Natal na Europa? Como assim? A louca estava com os olhos brilhando de alegria quando o velhote se aproximou e a beijou. Da mesma forma que vira Kakaroto beijar aquela mulher escandalosa. Novamente os sentimentos dos humanos.

"_Você nunca entenderia."_

Grunhiu rangendo os dentes com ódio das palavras de Picollo e Kakaroto. Aqueles imbecis. Falaram e falaram e não explicaram o que queriam dizer. A tentativa patética de humilhar o Príncipe dos Sayajins. Não, não desistiria até decifrar cada palavra que o maldito Kakaroto dissera. Afinal, era a chave para se tornar um Super Saiyajin, não era? Não era burro, poderia entender se quisesse, a questão é que nunca havia realmente tido curiosidade ou perdido seu tempo tentando entender.

Olhou novamente para o casal que conversava animadamente na sala. Eram humanos, eram exemplo do que Goku e o Namekuseijin tentaram lhe explicar. Não poderia mesmo treinar naqueles dias, portanto, talvez fosse válido tentar observar do que se trata esse elo emocional que os humanos criam uns com os outros. Esse elo estúpido que fez com que Kakaroto ficasse na Terra, assim como Picollo.

- Já disse à nossa filha, dessa sua decisão repentina de viajar? – o velhote perguntava à esposa, olhando e conferindo com o olhar as malas que ela havia deixado no chão da sala.

- Oh!! Acabei por esquecer... não consegui encontrá-la na hora do almoço, Yamcha estava com ela, veio buscá-la para almoçar. – a loira percebeu Vegeta parado próximo ao pé das escadas, em silêncio. – Vegetinha, você não está com fome? Comeu o sanduíche que lhe preparei antes do almoço?

Vegeta não respondeu de imediato, e ao ouvir as palavras da loira se dirigindo para ele, apenas fechou a cara, sem responder. Ela tinha um sorriso irritante na face, e o olhava como se ele fosse extremamente amigável.

Minutos depois e já estava pronta para sair. Não almoçara com Yamcha por ter perdido o apetite, mas agora a fome parecia lhe apertar o estômago, e pensava em um lugar para ir. Um hidratante impregnava sua pele suave com o odor delicioso. Acabara de secar os cabelos, deixando-os livres, leves e soltos. Passou um batom nos lábios e uma maquiagem leve, vestindo uma blusa lilás decotada, com decote em V nos seios, uma saia jeans e uma meia sete oitavos, grossa e preta, que chegava exatamente até a metade de suas coxas. Um sapato discreto completou o visual. Sentia-se maravilhosa.

Abriu a porta do quarto, seguindo para as escadas, quando ouviu a voz de Vegeta vindo áspera do andar inferior, provavelmente da sala. Olhou de cima da escada, vendo seus pais, o saiyajin nervoso e várias malas no chão da sala.

- Você disse que consertaria a Câmara de Gravidade, velhote.

- Ah sim. – o pai de Bulma sorriu de forma gentil. – Mas isso agora se tornou algo impossível.

Vegeta sentiu raiva quando ouviu as palavras, mas percebeu alguém se aproximando pelas escadas. Assim que pensou em dizer algo, Bulma se aproximou dele. O cheiro dela alcançou as narinas do príncipe, que por alguns segundos ficou desnorteado.

"_O que...?"_

Não conseguia nem pensar. O que era isso? Recobrou a respiração o mais rápido que pôde, disfarçando a momentânea paralisação dos sentidos.

- O que significa isso? Pra onde vocês vão? – a jovem cientista olhava as malas e em seguida desviava o olhar para sua mãe, que continuava sorrindo de uma forma animadora.

- Oh querida, eu estava aqui explicando para seu amigo Vegeta, que as indústrias de produção de peças que são nossas fornecedoras costumam parar semanas antes do Natal. As peças não chegarão à tempo, portanto, não temos como consertar a Câmara em tempo hábil para este ano. Talvez no início do ano que vem...

- Papai, eu estou me referindo às malas... – Bulma apontou as malas com uma das mãos. – Vocês vão viajar e nem me avisaram?

Vegeta olhava para Bulma, em silêncio. Estava confuso, nunca sentira seu cheiro com tanta evidência assim. Recuperou a linha de raciocínio que seguia antes, acompanhando a conversa.

- Querida, perdoe-nos, esqueci de te avisar. Eu escolhi viajar de última hora. – a mãe de Bulma se explicava. – Quero conhecer as ilhas da Grécia neste natal!

Bulma levou ambas as mãos à cintura. Conhecia seus pais, sempre era a mesma coisa. Planejavam tudo de última hora, e por fim, quem sempre ficava pra cuidar de tudo era ela.

- Façam o que quiserem. – Bulma se virou e seguiu para a cozinha, erguendo uma das mãos, com pouco caso.

- Espere aí, eu EXIJO que alguém me explique o que será do meu treinamento. – Vegeta se pronunciou, de forma firme.

Bulma se virou para o Saiyajin em questão de segundos.

- Você não ouviu? Nossos fornecedores de peças já estão paralisando as fábricas, o Natal logo estará chegando, e eles costumam dar férias para os funcionários no final do ano.

- Busque peças de outros fornecedores então. – Vegeta insistiu.

- Não dá Vegeta! Não é qualquer indústria que fabrica peças à base de titânio e outros minerais fortes. Nossos fornecedores são escolhidos no dedo. Para se conseguir as peças rapidamente com eles, é necessário encomendar com quase 2 ou 3 semanas de antecedência. Não vai dar tempo.

- Não me interessa COMO... arranje um jeito de fazer! – Vegeta insistiu, levantando a voz.

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO DÁ! – Bulma retrucou gritando com ele.

Os pais de Bulma ignoravam a discussão com naturalidade. A Sra. Briefs retocava o batom nos lábios e ajeitava os cabelos, enquanto o pai de Bulma levava as malas para a porta da frente da casa, passando-as à um robô que as levava diretamente para um veículo parado do lado de fora.

- Querida, estamos com tudo pronto, tchauzinho! Ligamos quando chegarmos no hotel. – a mãe de Bulma acenou se despedindo e saindo pela porta da frente.

- Tchau minha filha. – o velho trocava seu jaleco sujo, por outro novo em folha. – Aproveite o Natal, e, bem, sua mãe ligará quando chegarmos.

Bulma nem teve tempo de dizer uma palavra. Os dois saíram animados, adentraram o veículo e já saíram dali, deixando a casa dos Briefs, apenas com Vegeta e Bulma dentro dela.

"_É brincadeira... só pode ser brincadeira."_ – Bulma pensava consigo mesma, pensando na situação que seria ter de passar o Natal, sozinha com Vegeta.

O Saiyajin não disse mais nada depois que os pais de Bulma cortaram a discussão para se despedirem. Novamente pensara nas palavras de Picollo e Goku, assustado com a nova sensação que tivera momentos mais cedo... aquele delicioso cheiro que sentiu, vindo de Bulma. Precisava de alguém para lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo com ele. Urgente.

CONTINUA...

Olá pessoas!! Mais um capítulo no ar, e... bem, como podem ver, Vegeta vai começar a ter suas primeiras crises na Terra. XD hauahuahuahauuahua... bom, novos capítulos virão em breve, fiquem calmos, espero apenas que os que estejam lendo, estejam gostando. Minha primeira fic de DBZ, com meu casal preferido deste anime. É isso aí, espero algum review (ainda não tive nenhum, snif, snif) de alguma alma bondosa que queira me dizer o que achou do que estou escrevendo. Do mais, logo postarei o capítulo 3...

Beijos à todos!!


End file.
